


No Longer Alone

by satanic_panic



Category: Donnie Darko (2001)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Donnie comes over to check on you when you're home alone, but is pleasantly surprised.





	No Longer Alone

You didn't have a care in the world as you danced about in your living room, wearing an oversized black hoodie and dark but dull green jogging bottoms; you had been home alone for three days, and as it was Saturday, you figured you could let loose - your speaker was playing 'Mickey' by Toni Basil, but you replaced the titular name with that of your boyfriend who lived down the street: Donnie. 

In your own little bubble, dancing and singing without a care in the world, you failed to notice Donnie walking in; he had been told to check in on you, as your father had asked him to before he had gone on his finishing trip, but had been busy most of the day. Leaning against the door frame, Donnie smirked a little, hands stuffed in his pockets, but eventually, he cleared his throat, and grabbed your attention. 

Grinning, you grabbed him by the hoodie, and pulled him close as you sang, "oh, Donnie, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind!" 

Shaking his head, Donnie chuckled as he held you close, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "I take it you're doing okay?" 

You nodded, stopping in your movements. "I'm fine... bit lonely, but otherwise fine." 

"I could stay the night," Donnie suggested, he knew what it was like to be alone and lonely, and he never wanted you to feel that way. "I know I haven't been over much, but, I could stay with you tonight." 

"You'd do that?" You asked quietly; the only reason you had not asked him to stay on the day your father went away was because you didn't want to disrupt any plans, you didn't want to be a nuisance. 

Donnie shrugged, smiling a little. "Sure." 

"I'd like that," you admitted, just as 'Prince Charming' by Adam & The Ants started playing. "But only if you're sure, I wouldn't-" 

Silencing you with a kiss, Donnie nodded. "I'm sure." 

\--- 

For a while, you stayed in the living room with Donnie, trying to get him to dance but failing, trying to get him to sing but being foiled each time; he would pull you into his lap, and kiss you every time you attempted it, which made you laugh and shake your head. You were sat at the breakfast bar by twenty to eleven, rolling cigarettes as Donnie made you a cup of coffee; he didn't even need to ask, he knew you how you liked it, and as the kettle boiled, he leaned against the counter, watching you as you rolled. 

"I still don't understand how you do that." 

You patted the seat beside you, smiling at him. "Sit. I'll teach you." 

Smiling back, Donnie walked round the bar and sat up on the stool next to yours, focused on your hands; he loved watching you roll cigarettes, as he always found it so curiously interesting. You passed him a cigarette, and for a moment, he marvelled at it. "That's so fucking cool..." 

You shrugged, brushing his comment off, as he did it every time you rolled cigarettes; picking up a filter, a paper, and some tobacco, you tapped his shoulder. "Watch and learn, Darko, and for the love of God- focus." 


End file.
